Drill bits are known for boring holes in wood. Such bits may typically include a fluted cutting portion that is connected to a shank for connecting the drill bit to a rotary tool. The fluted cutting portion has a diameter that corresponds to the desired diameter of the hole to be drilled. In some embodiments the cutting portion may be formed with a plurality of curved flutes and lands that define a plurality of cutting edges. The cutting edges are formed at a single diameter along the length of the cutting portion such that the drill bit cuts a predetermined diameter hole. As a result, different diameter drill bits are used to drill different diameter holes with each bit capable of drilling a single diameter hole.